


An Intimate Moment

by squidgie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Sherlock (BBC), John/Sherlock, cuddling</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Intimate Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Not Betaed!
> 
> Also, this is my very first dip in the Sherlock pool, at least writing. Be gentle.

Martha hears the trudge of fatigued footfalls going up the staircase as she sits down to finish her breakfast. From the quiet murmurs, it sounds as if John and Sherlock were just coming in after being out all night, probably on another new case. London had been so riddled with unmentionable crimes as of late that she actually began to feel physically unwell, and ill at ease within her own city. People were being so ugly to each other, and though it was none of her business, she knew it was taking a toll on John, at least. Sherlock always seemed as if difficult situations rolled off his back, but even _he_ seemed to be taken aback by the recent, unmentionable atrocities committed at a nearby preschool.

The noises above her flat taper off, so Martha gets up. Dabbing her lips with a napkin, she soothes out her skirt and says to herself, "Well now. The boys could probably do with a spot of tea." She nods, as if agreeing with her own statement, walks out of her door, and quietly makes her way up the stairs.

There are whispered voices coming from somewhere in the flat, but Martha pays them no mind. Unseen in the kitchen, she opens a cupboard and grabs the tea. She's about to reach for the kettle when she hears an unhappy voice say, "I've been to Afghanistan, Sherlock. I've seen war - senseless violence. But..."

John's voice is cut off by Sherlock, the "Shhh," cutting through the otherwise silent room. There's a noise like the sound of rustling fabric, and then Martha hears Sherlock in the most kind, caring voice she's ever heard come from his lips. "Come here, John," he coos. His request is followed by the light sounds of socks against the hardwood floors, and then another sound. It takes Martha a second to recognize it, but it's the easy creaking of the ancient, overstuffed sofa in the living room as it takes the weight of both men, followed by more flowing fabric, and even more whispered voices.

Suddenly Martha is curious, so she pokes her head around the corner, and what she sees is a scene far too intimate for her to be witnessing. Sherlock has John enveloped in a blanket, John's head resting on Sherlock's chest as Sherlock's long fingers card through John's thick hair. And though John is facing away, Sherlock barely turns his head, a sardonic smile on his face. He gives Martha a wink, so she nods her head as if to answer. Turning, she quietly backs out of the room, leaving the boys to cuddle on the couch in privacy.


End file.
